


Out There

by mightyscrub



Series: Squid Hal AU [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Aliens, Breathplay, FaceFucking, M/M, Tentacles, belly bulge, brief emetophobia warning, domestic tentacle porn, it's super gross and weird in case that is not apparent, pseudo blob vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyscrub/pseuds/mightyscrub
Summary: Tentacle Fic 2: The Extra Gross Sequel.A PWP addition to the story Men In Black.  Probably won't make much sense unless you read that one first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> End me.
> 
> No, but a lot of credit is due to a certain pal lol - http://ryusnipples.tumblr.com/post/158653702950/fanart-of-mightyscrubs-xfiles-au-fic-bc-its-so
> 
> I'm sorry I took your scene and added more gross context

David went to get groceries purely to avoid unpacking. His new apartment was comfortable but he always hated the banal disarray of moving, to the point that all the unopened moving boxes still hanging around made him grind his teeth.

He wasn’t alone in the annoying business, but he still needed to get out from time to time, and when he returned with an armful of three stuffed paper bags, he tried to ignore how the front door stopped against boxes tower #2.

Hal, meanwhile, was very avid about unpacking. He was pulling out a Nintendo 64 like wire innards from a box on the sofa, and glanced up with his glasses low on his nose.

“Hey, Snake,” he said. Then with a wet noise a black tentacle slipped out of his mouth and wiggled cheerily in greeting.

“Hey,” said David, and proceeded into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

Snake was admittedly a strange petname, the cheeky yet sordid origin of it even more strange, but it was nice, a sort of niceness David was unaccustomed to. Hell, everything about their relationship was probably strange. But it worked, even the front of lies they put up to protect their jobs. The Bureau seemed all too willing to accept that they had simply become friends and were saving money sharing space for awhile. Perhaps that was more expected than an interspecies romance.

Hal came into the kitchen after him, his skinniness swamped by an overly large hoodie.

They dipped around each other, elbows knocking as they dug in separate bags, and together put everything away quickly. Milk, eggs, protein bars, lettuce, eggs, ice cream, more eggs. For whatever biological reason, Hal ate mostly eggs when he wasn’t trying to blend in. Hal had even explained it once, but the alien chemistry was lost on David.

David folded the empty bags into the recycling bin, and when he looked up again, Hal’s lips were puckered cutely, asking for a kiss.

David smirked. “Your poker face is terrible,” he said. “I’m not falling for that trick again.”

Hal’s eyes indeed had a glint of mischief behind his glasses, and his lips parted enough for a thick black tentacle to squeeze out again, hanging limply against his chin.

David stepped close to him and tickled at it with his finger.

“Horny, huh?”

The tentacle retracted again with a slorp and Hal grinned toothily. “A little. If you don’t mind.” He pressed a real, gentle kiss to David’s lips, carefully chaste. David reciprocated by opening his mouth and that was all Hal needed to eagerly curl a briny, slimy tendril against David’s tongue. Their lips met briefly over the intrusion.

Then plop! The tentacle was gone again, hidden somewhere in the hazy mirage of Hal’s face.

He cupped David’s ass. “Yeah?” he asked, all breathless smiles.

“Yep,” said David, lips wet.

Hal seemed unusually giddy, which often meant nervousness, but if sex would help, David was all too happy to oblige. Maybe Hal had some pent up moving frustrations as well.

It was a two bedroom apartment for appearances, but they only needed one bed. The other room was used as a hybrid exercise/nerd room, with David’s weights and also a desk where Hal built his Gundam kits and painted his figures. The vintage sci fi movie posters were a joint effort.

They went to the actual bedroom, where their modest but familiar little bed awaited them.

They had been together long enough now to skip the ceremony for a quickie. Hal was already getting lost on his way out of his hoodie, and David kicked off his sweats with practiced agility. Some couples could have sex with some or most of their clothes on, but… well, David and Hal had quickly learned how easy clothing was to ruin during their particular brand of fun.

David’s nipples pebbled in the air of the room, one of the many small details that Hal’s “human suit” didn’t have. All Hal had left to remove were his glasses, placing them folded on the nightstand, and then he and David shuffle-tumbled their way onto the bed. Their third story window stared out at blue sky and brought in a square of warm sunlight that they both squinted in. David’s ass caught against a fold of blanket as Hal straddled him, kissing him eagerly while four tentacles slipped out from his ribs to grip and curl around David, twitching wetly into ticklish crevices.

David opened his mouth again and Hal’s tongue was replaced with a tentacle once more, almost big enough to snap their jaws, plunging deep into David’s mouth this time, so that he groaned, and spit dribbled down his chin between their lips. Hal pressed closer, as if trying to recapture the kiss element, and the tentacle reached farther toward David’s throat. David coughed, the muscles of his neck clenching as if swallowing, but he also squeezed Hal’s shoulder which meant _More_ and the tentacle took this cue to plunge straight into his throat. David choked, his whole body jerking instinctively against the intrusion, as the tentacle pumped in and out, fucking him, filling his mouth so much that it pressed briny slime up out of his nose. He couldn’t breathe… Two other tentacles were wrapping tightly around his thighs, until a thick loop of wet muscle heaped onto his rapidly hardening cock. 

Hal pulled back far enough for David to cough up mucus and get a deep breath before he dove back in again, deeper than before, straight into David’s esophagus, and David gagged, choking up bile with an awful belch of a noise muffled by the tentacle, so that viscous vomit squelched out through the only gaps it could find, the corners of David’s stretched mouth and his nose again…

Another tentacle wrapped around his neck, circling hard, pressing against the one inside him, as the writhing mass in his lap gripped and slicked up his cock. His eyes rolled, he couldn’t breathe, his head spun… He squeezed Hal’s shoulder— _More_ —and Hal’s wide open lips crushed against his, nose pressing into David’s cheek, and the tentacles below were vigorously pumping his rock-hard cock now.

Then all at once the tentacle in David’s throat retracted back into Hal’s mouth and the one around his neck loosened, and David took in huge gulps of air. The spinning intensity of having oxygen again knifed through his senses, and he came with a stomach-clenching jerk and a series of hoarse gasps.

Black spots were twirling and blipping around in his vision, contrasting with the sunlight he felt deeply warming his flushed skin, and he could only heave in breath after breath as the pleasure kept tingling through him, his whole body wired up and shaking. It took him a second to even notice that Hal was gently wiping the mess off his face with the hand towel they kept in the nightstand drawer.

“Alright?” Hal asked him.

David just grunted, still having to swallow and clear his throat intermittently. Hal kissed his forehead, and David’s swimming vision cleared to see that Hal had quite a bit of glistening slick on his chin as well. But he was smiling.

“You’re a pro,” Hal said, wiping his own mouth now.

David knew Hal hadn’t gotten off yet, so he patted limply at Hal’s side. “Just give me a minute,” he croaked. “Then something else…”

Hal’s tentacles were still holding David, like a wet multi-armed hug. Their cool slime was soothing in the heat. Hal was still smiling, but with the same queasy giddiness as before. Something was on his mind.

David took a few moments to blearily lounge and catch his breath, but then he flopped his head back against a pillow and watched Hal sleepily.

“What?” he asked finally. “What’s going on?”

Hal’s smile pinched and he laughed self-deprecatingly. “Um. Dave… We’re moving in together.”

“We have moved in together,” David corrected, closing his eyes, resting but still listening. “S’nice.”

“It is,” Hal agreed. His tentacles lightly pulsated around David’s legs, tenderly cupping his over-sensitive cock. “I decided, though… I mean… I trust you, you know that.”

“Mm hm.”

“And if we’re… I mean, we’ve been kind of… serious? For awhile. What I mean to say is, I don’t have anything to hide from you.”

David’s brow furrowed and his eyes slowly opened, watching Hal with more focus. “What are you saying?” he asked carefully.

“I think I’m ready for you to see… me,” Hal finished lamely. “All of me.”

Despite his fatigue, David curled up and propped himself on his elbows. “Really?”

“Uh huh.”

David snorted, and Hal’s tentacles receded somewhat, hesitant. “You don’t have to fuck my brains out before you’re allowed to do this, Hal,” David said gently.

Hal laughed jumpily. “Sorry. I just thought some endorphins might make it easier to digest.”

“It can’t be that bad.”

Hal’s expression wavered and fell, and David immediately felt like he’d said something wrong.

Hal was really worried. David had never seen what he naturally looked like beneath his Stealth Camouflage, not fully at least. Maybe David had some trepidations as well… He really had no idea what to expect. But Hal in particular had been quietly agonizing over it for months.

“You don’t have to do this,” David told him.

“I know,” Hal said. “I want to.” He looked up at David through the curls of his hair. “Can I?”

“Go right ahead.”

Hal backed up, sitting himself cross-legged at one of the foot corners of the bed, beside David’s splayed legs. His tentacles slipped away to curl around himself instead, a somewhat protective gesture. David sat himself against the headboard—or rather the plain white wall that served as a headboard—and tried to look welcoming, but it was difficult with the sun making him wince. It was hot in here…

All at once, Hal’s image shimmered, warped, and then disappeared entirely. He… grew. A mass of sticky ink-blackness burst out of the space he’d previously occupied, as if it all had been cramped into a tiny invisible compartment.

Hal had passively been introducing David to more and more of his tentacles recently… He would mention nervously that there was another one, “one last one,” and then usually they’d find some creative way to have fun with it. Tentacles coming out of his mouth… his hands… a few could even come out of downright questionable places, usually for a laugh, although that one time he’d fucked David ass to ass was strangely and kinkily delightful.

Now all at once David was learning that Hal had still been self-consciously hiding _a lot_ of tentacles. 

A huge mass of writhing appendages fell floppily across the bed, across David’s legs up to his stomach, even hanging over to the floor. They twisted and turned, glimmering wetly, and at first Hal seemed to be just a 7ft knot of these things, slipping smoothly over each other, big muscular loops of varying sizes plopping wet patches across the blankets and David’s skin, constantly moving.

But then as David paid more attention, he saw that at the core of it all was… well, a blob. A very large inky blob, quivering and faceless, smooth as the tentacles and secreting slime at a brisk drip. There were no eyes to focus on and at first all David could really do was wait for some kind of gambit from Hal. There was a large hole in the middle of the blob, or flap, but it didn’t seem to really be a mouth because it kept rhythmically opening and closing, like a big oozy gill, without a sound.

“Hello,” Hal said awkwardly. His voice had a reverberating quality now, like it was being projected from the entire tentacle pile at once.

David didn’t know how to react. It was understandably a lot to process. There was no way he could really measure Hal by human standards of handsomeness; he couldn’t even read Hal’s expression, if such a thing existed in this form. That would certainly take some getting used to.

But during these months of not knowing, David’s imagination had wandered to all sorts of terrifying possibilities, so it was almost a relief that Hal’s actual form was… cute? He didn’t even have scary teeth or something.

After all of the build-up and Hal’s own fears, David couldn’t help but feel like _Oh is this all_?

“It’s you,” David said finally, a little in awe.

“Yeah,” said Hal, his tentacles fidgeting.

“No, I mean. That’s a good thing. It’s you.” David sat up, letting the tentacles curl around his lap and his belly, clinging needily. He smiled. “I like you.”

He didn’t see any change in the blob’s features to denote any sort of emotion, and it was a long time before Hal spoke again.

“Thanks, Snake.” Hal sounded really happy.

“Snake,” David repeated, his smile turning conniving. “You wanna do the Snake thing now?”

“Really?” Hal was perking right up.

“Seems like a good way to celebrate.”

David crawled straight into the mass of tentacles, letting them loop around him lovingly. He glanced the faceless blob up and down, a weird sort of affection developing.

Hal’s petname for David had started as a joke about a specific sex act they’d discovered. David’s spent cock was already trying to get hard again just at the thought, although the occasional casual brush of tentacles also helped.

The appendages wrapped around David more firmly, and David urged himself to relax as they unexpectedly began to move him, tilting him back and raising him up off the bed. The heaps of muscle held strong against his back and sides and belly, until he was being held upright in the air a good foot off the bed, the central blob pulsating beneath him, its hole structure opening and closing more quickly.

“This is new,” David commented.

“Is it alright?”

“Yeah.”

“You ready?”

David leaned back into the embrace of the tentacles, oversensitive tingles of pleasure already shivering under his skin like goosebumps.

“Definitely,” David said.

The tentacles pulled his legs apart and held them there, right at the brink of uncomfortable, and a pair of them began to circle his ass squelchingly, undulating slug-like motions. They secreted their salty lubricant into him and he exhaled heavily, letting his head fall back into the cradle of wet muscle behind him. His arms were hanging coldly in the mess of tentacles and he flexed his hands a little nervously into fists. Tentacles looped around his bicep tightly until he hissed with a burning heat of lust in his gut, yet the same appendages also brushed the pulse point at his wrist with utter gentleness.

The first tentacle entered him and he groaned, already so on edge from before, his cock still not fully hard again but definitely working for it. Waves of too-much sensation curled through him as the tentacle squirmed in and out of him, prepping him, leaving him sloshing and dripping…

“Tell me if you need to stop,” Hal’s voice said, and then a second tentacle entered… and then a third. They stretched him burningly but also slowly poked deeper, looping gently through his insides, and he let out a rough whimper as his cock finally reddened and twitched against the tentacles looping his abdomen. He automatically dropped a hand to his stomach and moaned again, feeling the bulge of tentacles pulling tight the soft skin of his belly.

This was where the name Snake had come from. Hal had jokingly observed that they could do this, tentacles curling thick and bulging through David’s insides until they were visible as bumps from the outside, an S-like curl up David’s stomach, in the shape of his intestines. It looked like a Snake according to Hal’s rather darling commentary.

David, meanwhile, was too absolutely fucked to think much about it at the time or currently. 

“You’re incredible,” Hal purred.

David took in deep, gulping breaths, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead, so unbearably yet perfectly full of constantly squirming, wet tentacles. His head fell back further, his body going weakly limp as he panted and his toes curled. Other tentacles were circling his dick now and god it felt too impossibly good, his stomach bulging and pulsating, his oversensitive cock thrumming with spikes of painful pleasure.

He barely noticed the tentacles were lowering him towards the bed again, pulling him in close to Hal’s blobish body. Hal’s largest tentacle, a big turgid red one, had slipped out and pressed eagerly into the mass holding David. This was Hal’s most sensitive part, his real sex organ, and Hal’s voice shuddered with quiet breathy moans of his own as he rutted his “naughty tentacle” against the length of David’s body, enclosed in David’s arms and endless slithering tentacles. David let out a breathless choke of a noise at the sensation of Hal’s, for lack of a better word, dick rubbing against his bulging stomach, smashing against him.

The pace of the tentacles inside of David was intensifying, until they were jerking about wildly and he was gritting his teeth and nearly crying with how insane and good it all felt, with Hal’s massive dick squeezed in an ever tightening swarm of tentacles.

Hal said something that David couldn’t even comprehend in his frenzy of pleasure, and then slowly the tentacles lowered David further. Then all at once Hal’s blob body stretched taller, its gaping mouth-gill suddenly widening hugely, and before David could register what was happening, the blob closed over David entirely like an amoeba absorbing food. Suddenly David and the tentacles were engulfed in the jelly-like goo of Hal’s body, every single part of him smothered and touched by cool slime and pulsating muscle, and it was too much, every inch of him was screaming with sensation, he couldn’t breathe in here. His mouth fell open, slime immediately filling his throat and nostrils, and he would have cried out if he could as his whole body convulsed with the most intense orgasm of his damn life.

Hal came moments later in the dizzy oxygenless haze, right in David’s face. And everywhere else.

Then just as quickly Hal freed him, plopping him out gently across the bed, even adjusting David’s head onto a pillow as David coughed up slime and gasped for air. The tentacles receded for a moment, letting David calm down, letting the air warm him up and smooth out his frazzled nerves.

David took much longer to recover from this high. He was completely spent, every muscle utterly relaxed and tired. He’d never felt so sated.

He could barely open his eyes, but finally managed at least a little groan and a motion with his hand to beckon Hal over. Hal complied slowly, piece by piece, tentacles sliding over one by one to hug David protectively, to press stickily against the side of his face and slime back his hair.

“Fuck, that was amazing,” David croaked.

“Yeah,” Hal said, sounding equally fucked.

Hal settled over him like a slick, squirmy blanket. David was quickly drifting off to an utterly relaxed sleep, but wasn’t at all bothered knowing that the heaving squishy thing pressed against him was an alien blob.

“Alright, Snake?” Hal’s voice vibrated from all around, lulling David further.

“Yeah. Just tired,” David slurred. The sunlight was warm.

Before he fell asleep he heard a happy clicking purr of a noise that definitely wasn’t quite human.

x

David woke up groggily to a twilit window, and for a weird liminal moment wasn’t sure what time or even day it was. He reached squintingly for the alarm clock on the bedside table and thankfully it was only six pm.

He heard rummaging and thumping from the other room, like an oversized raccoon except he recognized the sounds all too well as Unpacking Sounds. He grumbled to himself, squeezing his eyes shut, and sure enough Hal entered the bedroom shortly after with a shoebox of action figures. He was looking entirely human again, but also like the kind of human who’s just had really good sex.

“You’ve been unpacking at an alarming rate,” David told him, Hal clearly surprised to find him awake but quickly smiling.

“I lost a DVD I want,” Hal explained.

“Ah. I did think you weren’t _that_ diligent.”

The more David woke up, the more he came to realize exactly how disgusting their bed was. Sticky and wet with generous globs of cum and… goop. He found himself caught between wanting a shower very badly but also knowing that leaving the bed would make the chore of laundry all the more real. This was a job for more than just their strategic towels. The overwhelming briny smell was finally what tipped the scale, and he sat up at the edge of the bed, naked and frankly rather slimy.

When he stood, it dislodged something black and roughly purse-shaped that fell to the carpet with a half-thud, half-splat. He blinked down at it. It was a viscous little package, reminiscent both of jello and seaweed.

“Hal? What’s this?”

Hal looked over from where he was carefully aligning his toys on the windowsill, and immediately flushed.

“Uh,” said Hal. “That’s an egg sac.”

“What.”

Hal came over to him, waving his hands placatingly. “Don’t worry, it’s not fertilized or anything. I just… got excited.”

He grinned crookedly and put his hands on David’s bare hips.

Hal seemed taller than before, a good few inches over David. Sometimes small details of his Stealth Camouflage got tweaked when he turned “human” again. David was never sure whether it was a bug of the technology, or whether Hal made these adjustments on purpose to look nicer.

David was glad that Hal’s gray eyes never seemed to change though. They were a secret pleasure of David’s, as if they were his favorite piece of clothing a lover wore.

Hal was barefoot in a t-shirt and pajama pants, and David kicked lightly at his shins.

“Egg sacs,” David muttered. “Got it.”

Hal smiled hugely and David saw the barest hint of black slithering behind his teeth.


End file.
